


The Loud House: Assassin AU

by Gnarek_67



Series: Loud House AUs [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, F/M, Multi, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: An alternate universe where the Loud Family are a family of assassins. They're currently 6 years older than their show's counterparts:Lori: 23Leni: 22Luna: 21Luan: 20Luan: 19Lincoln: 17Lucy: 14Lana and Lola: 12Lisa: 10Lily: 7This is one of my Loud House AU stories from Tumblr.





	The Loud House: Assassin AU

At an abandoned warehouse in Royal Woods, Michigan was a site of a bloodbath. There were bodies littered everywhere inside of a warehouse. An adult male was backed into a corner as a 17-year-old boy wearing an orange assassin cloak (imagine the Assassin Cloak from Assassin's Creed in orange),had blue eyes,and had a dagger in his hand.

Man: (begging) Please man, I'll pay you double-no, triple of what you were paid. Please, spare me.

The boy was unaffected by the man's begging. The boy was about to kill him,when suddenly, his phone ringed. He took out his cellphone with his other hand while keeping his eyes trained on the man. A picture of a 7-year-old girl with blonde hair and cute clothes ,and the name "Lily" was on the screen as well. The boy answered it.

Boy: Yeah, Lily?

Lily: (worried) Linky, where are you? It's your turn to cook. Please hurry. Lynn's planning to cook in your absence again.

The hood of the cloak was blown off by the wind and his face was revealed to be Lincoln Loud. He was a hired Assassin just like everyone in his family was.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Lily.

Lincoln kicked the man in the chin as he was about to escape. The man cried out in pain.

Lincoln: I'm almost done. Tell Lynn I'm making Beef Stew, and that if she waits, then I promise to do "that thing" with her once it's my Birthday. And she'll be the first in line.

Lincoln heard Lily repeat what he said off of the phone, and then he heard a Lily having a conversation in the background. After a few seconds, Lily returned back to the phone.

Lily: She said, "okay, but she's holding you to the promise.".

Lincoln: (sighs) I know. See you later, Lily.

Lily: (happy toen) You too, Linky. (hangs up)

Lincoln pocketed his cell phone.

Lincoln: Where was I? Oh, yeah. (apologizes) Sorry, man. It's just business.

Lincoln quickly killed the man before he could blink. The man died before he could scream out. Lincoln took out a cloth before wiping the dagger clean. He placed the dagger back into the holster before walking away. Then, the whole warehouse exploded on he inside, setting everything on fire and getitng rid of the evidence.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

Lincoln arrived at the house on his motorcycle. It still looked the same after many years. He was wearing normal clothes: Orange shirt,blue pants,and white shoes. Lincoln then parked his motorcycle in the Garage before heading inside the house. But as soon as he stepped inside, he was tackled by three people: Lola,Lana,and Lily.

Lily: Linky! You made it.

Lily was wearing a pinkish-purplish shirt with black polka dots,blue skirt,black shoes,and had her hair tied up in a small ponytail.

Lola: I told you he would.

Lola was wearing a pink shirt with a blue skirt,black shoes,and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She specializes in blackmailing and poisons.

Lana: (argues) No, I did.

Lana was wearing a light green shirt,blue overalls,white shoes with blue stripes,had her hair loose. Her specialty involved her animals. She would have her animals track and attack the target. Lana and Lola began arguing while on top of Lincoln. Then, Lori appeared as she was walking by, talking on her phone. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a brown jacket on top,blue jean pants,and had her hair tied up in the back. Her specialty was hacking into people's database and using strings to trap an kill her targets.

Lori: (talking to Lola,Lana,and Lily) You three should let Lincoln get up. He's the one making Dinner today. (talking to Lincoln) Hey, twerp.

Lincoln: Hey, Lori.

Lola,Lana,and Lily got off of Lincoln and let him up.

Lincoln: (talking to all three) Once I'm finished making Dinner,I'll play with you guys, okay?

Lana: Okay, but I'm bringing Hops Jr.

Lana ran over back to the couch.

Lola: I guess it's fine, (threatens) but you better hold your promise.

Lincoln: I will.

Lola stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Lincoln on the cheek. She then ran back to the couch and sat next to Lana, who started arguing with her after she saw the kiss Lola gave Lincoln.

Lily: I better stop them, Linky.

Lily then hugged Lincoln and ran back to the couch to stop the fight.

? #1: (runs over) Is that Linky?

The voice belonged to Lincoln's 23-year-old sister, Leni. She was wearing a light-green blouse,s short,blue skirt,sandals,and her black shades were on her head,and Her specialty was hidden weapons, which she would hide in her clothing. Right now, there were no hidden weapons in her clothing. She put her arms around Lincoln and hugged him pretty hard. Lincoln's face was being pushed into Leni's big chest while simultaneously being crushed to death. Lori was feeling pretty jealous, looking at her own chest, it was smaller than Leni's.

Lori: (clears throat) (talking to Leni) Ah-hem. Leni, can you please stop? You're hurting him again.

Leni registered what Lori said and let go of Lincoln.

Leni: (apologizes) I'm so sorry, Linky. (concerned) Are you okay?

Lincoln: (slight wince) Yeah, I'm okay, Leni.

Lincoln was used to Leni's hugs. Last time she hugged him, not even the bulletproof vest he wore that day could protect him from her hugs.

Lincoln: (wondering) Where are the others?

Lori: (informs) Lisa is in her room like always,Lucy is somewhere in the house,Lynn is in the Backyard,Luan is practicing her jokes in her room,and Luna is in the Garage.

She then looked angry and poked his chest.

Lori: By the way, Lynn told me she gets to take your cherry on your Birthday because you "promised her".

Lori walked up close to Lincoln's face, who took a step back, only for Lori to take a step up to him.

Lori: (very jealous) When in fact, it should be my job as the older sister. Give me one good reason why she gets to.

Lincoln: (nonchalant tone) Do you want Lynn cooking our food again?

Lori grimaced and then sighed.

Lori: No. (adamant) But I go next after her. Got it?

Lincoln: Okay, okay. It's only fair.

Lori: (smiling) Good.

She kissed his head and left to go to her room.

Leni: (sad tone) I go after Lori? Right, Linky?

Leni looked like she was going to cry.

Lincoln: (smiling) Of course you are. The order is still the same, except Lynn goes first.

Leni looked happy, and then she kissed his cheek.

Leni: (smiling as well) Thanks, Linky.

Leni left to go to the Living Room. Lincoln then decided to head to his room and change his clothes.


End file.
